starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops quotations/Mission Pack Two
Loading Screen Nova returned to the Dominion after escaping from an enemy facility. Unable to recall her recent memories, she learned that she had seen working for a secretive opposition faction- the Defenders of Man, and was now wanted for treason. Emperor Valerian gave her a chance to prove her loyalty by leaning a covert operations team against the Defenders. Aided by Reigel, the emperor's weapons and technology specialist, she recovered a memory that led her to infested world of Tarsonis. There, she learned that the Defenders of Man have been orchestrating zerg attacks throughout the Dominion. Now another one about to begin... Trouble in Paradise Before Mission By restoring a portion of her wiped memories, Nova has located and infiltrated a Defenders of Man base on Tarsonis. She has discovered they are controlling their own zerg brood and using it to stage attacks on Dominion worlds across the sector. Her team now races toward an imminent zerg attack on a densely populated civilian planet. *'Defenders Pilot': C'mon... almost there... Psi-emitter deployed... Awaiting exit orders... *'Defenders Trooper': Roger that. Fall back to our position. *'Nova': What's the situation out there, Reigel? *'Reigel': Reports are coming in from major population centers. They detail extensive damage-and high casualties. It seems all evacuation efforts were unsuccessful. *'Nova': How many zerg are there? *'Reigel': Enough to vastly outnumber our forces, including all of the Dominion personnel on the world below. We are too late, Nova. *'Nova': Damn it! *'Reigel': However... the Defenders of Man fleet is inbound. They have announced their intention to protect civilians. *'Nova': So they want to look like heroes to these people... They're not-but we are. Take us to the surface. *'Reigel': The psi-emitters' signal has drawn most of the zerg to this location. They're established hives and are moving eastward. The Defenders of Man have set up a blockade in the north to keep the zerg from going further. Most of the civilian survivors have taken refuge in this stadium, but they cannot hold without reinforcement. *'Nova': We'll get them evacuated soon. If we can defeat the zerg before the Defenders of Man, we'll save lives and undermine their plans. *'Reigel': Indeed. One more detail. I've brought our banshees and goliaths online for you. *'Nova': Those banshees can cloak... that's going to be useful. They'll be able to do lotta damage before zerg even know they're there. *'Reigel': Just do it quickly. I'm detecting additional warp signatures in the planet's orbit. You may be facing more zerg reinforcement soon. *'Nova': Ready to the banshees for deployment here. Then I'll need you to establish my base over in this location. *'Reigel': That won't be a problem. Newscast *'Lockwell': We're received eyewitnesses reports of a massive zerg force gathering outside the well known tourist destination, Tyrador IX. Evacuation efforts are underway, but perilous. The Defenders of Man released a statement indicating that they are willing to assist any civilians who need their protection. Dominion officials have promised to update us soon. The Mission *'Reigel': This was a resort world... most of the people here were tourists... They were in no position to face the zerg when they arrived. I fear the devastation has already been substantial... *'Reigel': Scanning the zerg hives now... You'll need to destroy their hatcheries to prevent their number from growing. *'Nova': I'll do my best. *'Reigel': Your banshees are equipped with cloaking technology that will make them undetectable to enemies. I suggest you enable it. *'Reigel': Spore crawlers are approaching your location, Nova. Kill them before they take root! *'Reigel': Perhaps a nuclear strike would be useful? I have one prepared for you. *'Nova': Good thinking, Reigel. (One hatchery destroyed) *'Reigel': I see you've destroyed one of the hatcheries... An encouraging sight. *'Nova': Now for the others... (Two hatcheries destroyed) *'Reigel': That's two hatcheries now. (Three hatcheries destroyed) *'Reigel': Exceptional progress. Nova. (Four hatcheries destroyed) *'Nova': That should put a dent in them. (Five hatcheries destroyed) *'Reigel': Your skill is truly admirable. (Six hatcheries destroyed) *'Reigel': Your skill is truly admirable. (30 seconds on timer, or all hatcheries destroyed) *'Reigel': Nova, the enemy reinforcements have nearby warped in. Prepare to fall back. (Nova approaches base during the hatchery phase) *'Reigel': Please be patient. Your base is not yet ready, but there are plenty of zerg for you clear out over there... (Time runs out) *'Reigel': Your base is prepared, and the goliaths are online. But... there's some unusual activity with the warp signatures... Nova... It isn't the zerg! *'Nova': What's happening? *'Reigel': The Tal'darim death fleet is invading this world... *'Ji'nara': I am Ji'nara, First Ascendant of the Tal'darim. Our Highlord has charged me with the eradication of the Defenders of Man. Do not interfere! *'Reigel': That's a tempting solution, but any assault on the Defenders' position will surely kill the civilians. Evacuation is impossible. *'Nova': Then we have no choice... We have to protect the Defenders. *'Reigel': Only until we defeat the protoss... I see they're using shield projectors to channel into a mothership. It currently in orbit, but it seems likely they'll use it to destroy the Defenders once it's fully charged. *'Nova': We'd better take out those projectors... Let's go. *'Reigel': I've identified the locations of the shield projectors... Here they are. *'Nova': I'll destroy them as fast as I can. But first, I have to make sure our defenses are secure against the zerg. (If no zerg hatcheries are destroyed by the time the Tal'darim arrive) *'Reigel': You should expect them to attack in significant numbers, I'm afraid. (If a few zerg hatcheries are destroyed by the time the Tal'darim arrive) *'Reigel': Yes, although you eliminated enough hatcheries to moderately reduce their numbers. Also--these zerg posess a very interesting mutation. If you have time, can you clear out the remaining hatcheries and collect some samples for me? *'Nova': If it leads to new tech, I can! (If all zerg hatcheries have been destroyed by the time the Tal'darim arrive) *'Reigel': You demolished several hatcheries, Nova. Their numbers have been substantially reduced. *'Reigel': Those zerg have developed a very interesting mutation. Thanks to your efforts, I have enough samples to research new technology. *'Nova': I can't wait to see what you come up with. (Once the last hatchery is destroyed after the Tal'darim arrive) *'Nova': All right, Reigel. I've got a special delivery of zerg sludge just for you. *'Reigel': Perfect. (Approach Defenders of Man position) *'Defenders Officer:' The Defenders of Man have secured these grounds. We will not allow any Dominion personnel to go further. (Defenders of Man become hostile) *'Defenders Officer:' Fire on any trespassing Dominion forces! (Approach a charged mothership) *'Reigel:' Your forces are near the mothership, but they cannot damage it while its shields are fully charged. You need to disable the shield projectors first. (First time 84% mothership shield charge) *'Reigel:' My scans show the mothership's shields have nearly charged. Our forces should advance toward a shield projector. (Second time 84% mothership shield charge) *'Reigel:' The mothership's shield energy is reaching its maximum. Move for a shield projector soon, Nova. (Third time 84% mothership shield charge) *'Reigel:' Consider heading toward a shield projector. The mothership's shields will be ready in a moment. (Fourth time 84% mothership shield charge) *'Reigel:' Just a warning... The mothership's shields have almost finished charging. (First time 100% mothership shield charge) *'Regel:' The mothership has finished charging. It will begin an assault on the Defenders of Man soon. *'Nova:' Got it. I'll begin an assault on one of the shield projectors to force it back. *'Reigel:' I've taken he liberty of listening on the Defenders' private channels. I think you'll want to hear this... *'Defenders Officer:' This alien ship might cut through everything we throw at it. But these civilians are counting on us. We can't fail them! (Second time 100% mothership shield charge) *'Regel:' The Tal'darim vessel is mobilizing. You'd best disable a shield projector soon. *'Defenders Officer:' Reinforcements to the frontline! We must hold against the mothership! (Third time 100% mothership shield charge) *'Regel:' The death feet is unrelenting, head for a shield projector, Nova. *'Defenders Officer:' Stay strong, soldiers! This damn ship can't break us! (Fourth time 100% mothership shield charge) *'Regel:' This is your moment, Nova. Attack a shield projector as soon as possible. *'Defenders Officer:' Get to the frontline! We need everyone firing on that ship! (Outer Defenders base falls) *'Defenders Officer:' Our outer defenses have fallen-retreat to a secure position! *'Reigel:' They cannot withstand the mothership's assault, Nova. Attack a shield projector now! (Inner Defenders base falls) *'Defenders Officer:' We must fall back to safety! Move, move, move! (Final Defenders base falls) *'Defenders Officer:' The alien ship is overtaking our position. We may die today, but we die with honor! *'Reigel:' Civilian casualties are imminent! Act quickly, Nova! (One shield projector destroyed) *'Defenders Officer:' You've done well troopers! The protoss are leaving! *'Ji'nara:' What is this? Those Dominion terrans have disrupted our mothership's shields. Make them suffer! *'Reigel:' She's sending forces to our base. Prepare to defend it! *'Nova:' I'm on my way! *'Reigel:' I'm receiving an unusual energy reading coming from this island. Whatever it is, it's incredibly powerful. *'Nova:' That's concerning. I'll investigate. (Fleet beacon destroyed) *'Nova:' There's a power source in this structure. It must be giving off those energy readings. I'll bring it back with me. *'Reigel:' Excellent. Just... don't shake it. (Two shield projectors destroyed) *'Defenders Officer:' The enemy is retreating... Those people in the stadium is still safe, thanks to us! *'Ji'nara:' The Dominion imbeciles are causing more trouble. Dispose of them already! *'Reigel:' They're advancing on our base, Nova. (Three shield projectors destroyed) *'Defenders Officer:'' The protoss have power... But we have heart! We will force them back again and again *'''Ji'nara:'' Find the terran forces attacking us, and slaughter them before I slaughter all of you! *'Nova:' Time to play defense. (Four shield projectors destroyed) *'Defenders Officer:' Humanity will triumph over the alien threat! We will win this day! *'Ji'nara:' Send our mothership to incinerate that wretched terran and all who aid her! *'Reigel:' The mothership's on a course for our base. This is your chance to finish it off, Nova! (After the mothership is destroyed) *'Reigel:' The Tal'darim are withdrawing Nova. The Defenders' forces have rallied and are fighting off the last of the zerg... Civilian evacuations can resume shortly. You've saved thousands of lives. *'Nova:' They'll take all the credit for this victory, though. *'Reigel:' Most likely. Nonetheless, I've informed the emperor of our actions here. At least he will know the truth. After Mission Though she was too late to stop the infestation of Tyrador IX, Nova has rescued the planet's civilian survivors from both the zerg and the Tal'darim. But her efforts have also strengthened the Defenders of Man, who have claimed credit for the evacuation. Night Terrors Before Mission *'Lockwell:' ...leaving thousands dead on Tyrador IV. But this attack also heralds an alarming new development: the return of the protoss. Tensions run high in the wake of the battle. It is unclear whether the protoss meant to eliminate the zerg, or us as well. We've reached out to General Davis of the Dominion's armed forces for comment. General? *'Davis:' This is a terrible tragedy, Kate. My heart goes out to all its victims. The Dominion must protect them. Now, as for the protoss... *'Reigel:' Nova. We have a guest- Ahem. May I introduce Alarak, Highlord of the Tal'darim. *'Alarak:' Hmph. For creatures with such short life spans, you terrans are always so eager to die. *'Nova:' What do you want? *'Alarak:' The same as you... to annihilate the Defenders of Man. They destroyed a remote Tal'darim outpost, and then scurried away before the death fleet could retaliate. Such brazen disrespect deserves retribution. I will exterminate them like the pests they are. And you will find them for me. From what I understand, that's your area of expertise. *'Nova:' If I knew where they were hiding, I'd already be there. But I can't remember anything. *'Alarak:' So you were once one of them. Well, you may be more useful then I anticipated. I suppose you already tried to restore your memories. Terran minds are so malleable. What you require... is terrazine. *'Nova:' Terrazine? I don't even have access to it. *'Alarak:' But I do. I will lead you to its source, in exchange for you taking me to the Defenders of Man. Do we have a bargain? *'Nova:' We do... For now. *'Alarak:' Good... But be prepared terran. You are in for a challenge. *'Nova:' Reigel, what do we know about Jarban Minor? *'Reigel:' Very little. The Umojan Protectorate sent a research colony to it years ago, but lost contact with their personnel. No one knows why. *'Nova:' That's disturbing... Well, let's go find out what happened here. *'Reigel:' The Highlord's coordinates leads us to this drop zone. It appears that his forces have already established a position nearby. Their movements indicate they will be competing with you for control of the terrazine on this world. *'Nova:' Why would they do that? *'Reigel:' Perhaps Alarak intends for you to cull his weakest warriors. The Tal'darim prize strength above all else... You'll have to fight your way to the extraction devices, then defend them whilst they harvest. I'll activate our ravens and liberators to assist you. *'Nova:' I don't know how you get access to everything, but I'm grateful, Reigel. Is there anything else Alarak isn't telling us? *'Reigel:' Hm. My scans show signs of life in this area... but they're all below the surface. *'Nova:' They probably won't stay that way. I'll be ready. *'Reigel:' It's a high risk operation, and yet, should you prevail, you will have more than enough terrazine to restore your memories. *'Reigel:' I came up with something special for our liberators. Please, take a look. Newscast *'Lockwell:' And now for our latest report- concerned civilians on Korhal are planning a protest at the royal palace later this evening. They claim that the attack on Tyrador IX is a turning point for the Dominion... And demand that the emperor take military action against the zerg and protoss. We'll have more updates as this story develops. The Mission *'Reigel:' Nova, the Tal'darim are contacting us directly... *'Ji'nara:' You may have impressed Highlord Alarak in our last battle, but you haven't impressed me. I will be competing with you for the terrazine in this challenge. May the best warrior ascend to victory. *'Nova:' I think she's still mad about her mothership. This isn't going to be easy... *'Nova:' Alright Reigel, have you identified all of the device locations? *'Reigel:' Naturally! Here they are. The Umojans appear to be using biomechanical engineering to facilitate the extraction process... *'Nova:' You can study it later. Right now I need to get my forces ready to protect the devices while I'm harvesting from them. *'Nova:' Everything's just about ready to go. We should head out to get the terrazine soon. (Discover infested) *'Nova:' Damn it, I think I found the missing researchers, Reigel... They're all infested. (Attack waves begin) *'Reigel:' My scans show more infested approaching our base. (Attack waves intensifies) *'Reigel:' Nova, I'm detecting more infested headed toward your position. *'Nova:' Don't you ever have good news? (Umojans appear) *'Umojan Marine:' Attention Dominion forces, we need evac! If you help us, we'll help you! *'Umojan Marine:' Lead the way, commander! Just get us out when this is over. (Discover aberration) *'Aberration:' We... Must.... Feed! (Discover infested banshee) *'Nova:' They're infesting banshees too? Great. (Discover infested siege tank) *'Reigel:' Proceed with caution, my scans show infested... siege tanks nearby! (Begin first extraction) *'Nova:' We're off to a good start. The first device is activating... Strange... There's some kind of creature inside the device... *'Reigel:' Nova, the extraction process is drawing infested toward the device! (Finish first extraction) *'Nova:' Reigel, bring the ship here. I have some terrazine ready to go. (Begin second extraction) *'Nova:' The second device is operational. But we're not getting it without a fight. (Finish second extraction) *'Nova:' Another terrazine canister is ready for pickup. (Begin third extraction) *'Nova:' I've got more terrazine coming to you Reigel. (Finish third extraction) *'Reigel:' That's three terrazine deliveries now. Your diligence is paying off, Nova. (Begin fourth extraction) *'Nova:' Another device is getting started. We're gonna have company soon. (Finish fourth extraction) *'Nova:' I've got a fresh canister of terrazine here. (Begin fifth extraction) *'Nova:' Activating the next device now. Got any tech to make it go faster, Reigel? *'Reigel:' No, I'm afraid not. (Finish fifth extraction) *'Nova:' This canister's good to go back to the ship. (Begin sixth extraction) *'Nova:' The last device is firing up. We're almost done here. (During northwestern extraction) '''Reigel:' More enemies are flying toward the extraction device! (Ji'nara moves on first device) *'Ji'nara:' This challenge will be easily won. Warriors, lead the way to victory. *'Reigel:' They are moving to attack a device. If they are successful, there will be one less source of terrazine available to us. (Ji'nara reaches first device) *'Reigel:' The Tal'darim forces have reached an extraction device. It will be destroyed if we do not intervene. (Ji'nara moves on second device) *'Ji'nara:' Terminate another extraction device, and teach these weaklings a lesson. (Ji'nara reaches second device) Reigel: Our enemies are attacking a terrazine extraction device! (Ji'nara moves on third device) *'Ji'nara:' I grow tired of this pathetic battle. Destroy another device now. (Ji'nara reaches third device) *'Reigel:' Another device is in peril! (Ji'nara moves on fourth device) *'Ji'nara:' Strike a device, Tal'darim! We must protect the Breath of Creation with all our might. (Ji'nara moves on fifth device) *'Ji'nara:' Obliterate that extraction device! Show them to the full extent of our power! (Ji'nara moves on Nova's base) *'Ji'nara:' I will not be bested by these weaklings again. Warriors, ready your weapons! *'Reigel:' Nova, you'll want to pay attention, the Tal'darim are heading for our base. (Ji'nara destroys an extraction device) *'Ji'nara:' Seal a terrazine source. Let none of the terrans defile it with their presence. *'Reigel:' Nova, we cannot acquire terrazine from this device any longer. If we lose too many of them, we shall lose the challenge. (Umojan Mines) (Discover mines) *'Reigel:' Nova, the Umojan records indicate that that researchers had additional mines here. I'd imagine they had to leave some equipment behind. *'Nova:' Umoja tech is hard to come by. I'll check it out. (Nova enters mines) *'Nova:' Reigel, take command of my forces until I'm done here. *'Reigel:' Of course. *'Nova:' Never seen one of those before! Wait... is there something stuck inside of it? *'Nova:' Ah, it's a prototype for new equipment. You're going to like this Reigel. *'Reigel:' I already do! (Science Facility) (Discover science facility) *'Reigel:' I believe some research plans are still in this science facility, if you have a moment to look. *'Nova:' I'll check it out. (Nova enters facility) *'Nova:' Reigel, take command of my forces until I'm done here. *'Reigel:' Of course. *'Eradicator:' Intruder detected! Defense protocol online! (Destroy one eradicator) *'Eradicator:' Exterminate! Exterminate! (Destroy both eradicators) *'Nova:' I found it! But what are you going to use it for? *'Riegel:' Oh it's a surprise. (Finish sixth extraction) *'Ji'nara:' Impossible... This primitive creature has defeated our forces! *'Nova:' Yes--twice now. Where is Highlord Alarak? (Alarak warps in) *'Alarak:' Nova... it appears that despite my doubts, you have emerged the victor. The terrazine you have gathered will lead you to the Defenders of Man, provided it does not destroy your primitive consciousness. *'Nova:' That's reassuring. How should I contact you one I know where they are? *'Alarak:' When the time comes, I will know. After Mission Having won Alarak's challenge, Nova now possess the terrazine she needs in order to remember her history with the Defenders of Man. Despite the risks involved, she is confident that using the terrazine will reveal the identity of their leader. Flashpoint Before Mission *'Valerian:' Nova, I've gone through your findings from Tarsonis and the attack on Tyrador IX. They're compelling, but I can't take action against the Defenders of Man until we know who is leading them. *'Nova:' I agree. And that's why I have this. *'Valerian:' Terrazine? You've seen what it does to people-the hallucinations, insanity... *'Reigel:' And yet... There is nothing more effective for memory restoration. *'Nova:' He's right. It's the only option we have. *'Valerian:' Do what you have to do. *'Horner:' The protests are intensifying. You need to evacuate immediately. *'Valerian:' So be it. I will not have violence outside the palace. Nova, report back soon... And be careful. *'Nova:' Seems like he could take his own advice... *'Reigel:' Oh, he won't. But as for the terrazine, I can make the process safer by administering it to you in microdoses. It will take longer to restore all of your memories, but the chances of a psychotic episode are greatly reduced. *'Nova:' No psychotic episodes? You've convinced me. Let's get started. *'Reigel:' Try to remember everything you see. *'Wrangler:' Medical scans complete. Well done Nova, you're ready for this. *'Nova:' Thanks. The Defenders of Man have already done so much for the Dominion. I'm glad I was sent here to help out. *'Wrangler:' The admiral wasn't lying when he said we'd be working with the best soldiers under his command. Your visor should have the latest briefing. *'Nova:' Oh, I've been meaning to tell you- it's been acting up lately... *'Wrangler:' Don't worry. We'll update the software when you get back. Good luck out there. *'Reigel:' Are you alright? *'Nova:' I know where they sent me on my last mission. It's not much, but it might lead to something more... *'Nova:' This is it, Reigel... I remember being in that city... *'Reigel:' Antiga Prime fell victim to one of the zerg's first attacks... It was all over the news. There was no word of the Defenders of Man being involved. *'Nova:' We need to find out what really happened here. The Defenders had these coordinates in my mission file... I can't remember the rest. I'll have to investigate each location to gather evidence and piece together what happened. *'Regiel:' Very well, you can establish your base here- you'll just need to clear the infestation first. *'Nova:' That I can do. Let's get moving. Newscast *'Lockwell:' An organized protest is underway outside of Emperor Valerian's palace on Korhal... The crowd is restless, and local security forces have prepared for the possibility of violence. The Defenders of Man have pledged their support to these protestors, alleging that the emperor is no longer fit to remain in power, and must be removed by any means necessary. The emperor himself has evacuated the premises. We have not yet received a comment from his administration. The Mission *'Reigel:' We'll need to clear this area for our base. Unfortunately, there are still infestors lingering here. *'Nova:' Not for long. *'Reigel:' Excellent. That blast destroyed the zerg's only infestation pit, so they won't be able to spawn any additional infestors. *'Nova:' Trace anything that looks like an advanced structure. I need to limit the number of powerful zerg I'm facing. *'Reigel:' Of course. I'll let you know when you approach one. *'Nova:' Alright, time to search those coordinates for evidence. *'Reigel:' Surprisingly the city's rail lines are still functional in this quarter, but the exits are blocked by creep. If you clear it out, it will be easier for you to travel throughout the city. *'Reigel:' The zerg have established a hatchery close to our base. *'Nova:' We could use that space. I'll bring it down. (Bonus objective discovered) *'Reigel:' I know you're occupied right now, but I am detecting a high-energy plasma in these ruins. (Bonus objective retrieved) *'Reigel:' My thanks, Nova. This will greatly assist with my weaponry research. (First attack wave) *'Reigel:' My scans show zerg forces rushing in from the right side. *'Nova:' I'll get my defenses in place right away! (Subsequent attack wave) *'Reigel:' The zerg are approaching on both sides of our base! *'Reigel:' I have some very bad news. (Three units with undestroyed structures) are nearing the right side of our base! *'Reigel:' My scanners are showing another zerg attack force nearby. Be prepared for it! *'Reigel:' Be careful, Nova. Feral zerg are closing in on our base! *'Reigel:' More zerg are headed in your direction, Nova. (Approach beacon with zerg around) *'Nova:' There's still zerg here. It isn't safe to search the area until they're gone. (Clear first subway exit) *'Reigel:' Well done. The subway exit is clear, and the trains can be safely operated. Their cargo cars should be large enough to transport siege tanks and other oversized vehicles. (Clear second subway exit) *'Reigel:' Ah, another subway line is functional thanks to your efforts. (Clear third subway exit) *'Reigel:' I see you brought the whole subway line up. How industrious! (Destroy nydus networks) *'Reigel:' The nydus worm spawning points have been destroyed, Nova. (Destroy greater spires) *'Reigel:' You have eliminated the brood lords, Nova. (Destroy baneling nests) *'Reigel:' You won't see any additional baneling spawns now. (Destroy lurker dens) *'Reigel:' Now you don't have to worry about encountering more lurkers. (Destroy ultralisk caverns) *'Reigel:' The ultralisks can no longer spawn. I hope you're feeling a great deal safer. (Destroy spires) *'Reigel:' Fine work. Now the zerg cannot produce any additional mutalisks. Memories (First memory) *'Nova:' This is the first location Reigel. My memories are faint, so I'm going to take another dose of terrazine to fill them in. *'Reigel:' I'll be standing by. *'Wrangler:' As stated in your mission files, this planet is considered a high risk target for the zerg. We don't want to raise alarm, but we have developed new security equipment that can incapacitate zerg in the event of an invasion. You need to set it up quietly, then we'll be able to keep everyone safe when the time comes. *'Nova:' Understood, the first site is ready for activation, Maxwell. *'Wrangler:' Good, now you need to calibrate the equipment to defend against one of the zerg species. *'Stone:' Alright, we're ready to proceed to the next area. *'Nova:' I was supposed to be securing this place against the zerg... *'Reigel:' It doesn't seem to have worked. You are near the only (selected zerg structure) in the area, however. *'Nova:' Really? I'll destroy them. Then we'll rid of those creatures. (line changed to brood lords if greater spire selected) (Second memory) *'Nova:' I'm taking more terrazine. Keep an eye on things Reigel. *'Reigel:' Certainly. Hopefully you will reveal something more significant this time. *'Nova:' Didn't the Dominion brass say the feral zerg weren't a threat now? I wonder what changed? *'Stone:' It must be something big. Takes a lot of time and money to make security equipment like this. *'Nova:' If it works like Maxwell said, this tech could be a big help to us out in the field. Why hasn't anyone told us about it? *'Stone:' Could be an oversight... could be they're lying to us. Either way, I don't like it. *'Nova:' I need to know more. Something seems off about all of this. *'Nova:' Stone... I still don't know what happened to him. I hope he made it out of Sharpsburg. *'Reigel:' You are the only missing ghost who has reported back to the Dominion. *'Nova:' That doesn't mean he's gone. (Third memory) *'Nova:' I had suspicions about the Defenders of Man, Reigel. I need to know what happens next. *'Wrangler:' Any status updates, agents? Stone: We're here at the third site, it's taking a little longer than expected. *'Wrangler:' Your extraction team is waiting. Move quickly! *'Stone:' I still have to do a sweep on our operations center when we're done with the activations. Our mission backup files are there. *'Nova:' Alright, I'm almost finished. *'Nova:' Strange... There's some psionic resonance after the activation. What the hell is this? *'Nova:' I see it now... We weren't defending this world from the zerg. We used them to destroy it. *'Reigel:' The truth... can be difficult. *'Nova:' Not as the Defenders' lives will be when I'm done here. (Fourth memory) *'Nova:' I'm running out of chances. I need to find that evidence. *'Stone:' If the Defenders are lying to us about working for the Dominion, then they must have someone on the inside... *'Nova:' We can't be sure of anything yet. I'll try to override the equipment's security codes after I activate it. *'Nova:' I think it's a psi-emitter... Just like the Confederacy used years ago... *'Stone:' We have to escape, Nova. I didn't clear the operations center-our mission files are still there! We can use them to show the Dominion the truth. *'Nova:' Damn it. The emitter's activating! *'Wrangler:' I thought we understood one another, agents. You disappoint me. Bring them in. *'Nova:' I have a lead, Reigel. There's another place I have to go. After Mission *'Nova:' They're here... The mission backup files... *'Reigel:' Then I suppose we should be going. *'Nova:' There's one more thing... I can almost remember it. I'm going to use the rest of that terrazine now. Liars *'Defenders Marine:' Move! *'Wrangler:' There's no need for this, Nova. What you did was necessary-all of it! *'Nova:' You bastard... Technician: The general is on her way. *'Wrangler:' She saw too much. I don't see how we can restore her cooperation unless... *'Davis:' I see. Wipe her memories. We'll begin reeducation. *'Lockwell:' Emperor Valerian had fled his palace on Korhal. All requests for a comment from the emperor and his aides have been denied... *'Nova:' Contact Valerian. We need to talk. *'Lockwell:' General Davis has offered to speak with us again... *'Valerian:' What is it, Nova? *'Nova:' I know what they did. They lied to me and used me to kill people-innocent people-for their damn cause. General Davis is leading them. *'Valerian:' Davis? She's always been loyal to my family. *'Nova:' Your family, not you. As long as she's out there, more civilians will die. I can't let her live. *'Valerian:' No. People are calling for me to step down and I will not see her become a martyr. I need to handle this the right way. *'Nova:' And if more people die while we wait, that's nothing to you? *'Valerian:' Of course not! Despite what you've been through, this isn't your decision, Nova. Much is at stake. I have a plan, and I trust you will follow your part in it. *'Nova:' Understood. *'Valerian:' General Carolina Davis... This is Valerian Mengsk. I wish to step down as emperor of the Dominion. Nova has learned the disturbing truth of her time with the Defenders of Man, and she now has the evidence needed to bring them to justice. But Valerian has ordered Nova to wait and trust in his plan... which involves him stepping down as emperor of the Dominion. References Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Trouble in Paradise (in English). 2016-08-02. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Flashpoint (in English). 2016-08-02. Category:Quotations